The next ninja
by Akatsuki FTW
Summary: Sensei Wu reveals that there are 4 other female ninja out there and they must all unite to defeat Lord Garmadon. Parings (Kai/OC Cole/OC Zane/OC Jay/?) Rated T for swearing and violent people .
1. What to do

Chapter 1: What to do… What to do?

I sighed and plopped down in front of my favorite sitting tree. I felt at peace with the river flowing near me and the wind softly blowing my dirty blonde hair.

I took out my sketch pad and continued my drawing of the red ninja who had saved my sister. He must be a handsome and brave man to perform such a courageous act. I daydreamed about the black haired man with a chiseled chest who had saved my sister.

I adjusted my thick rimmed glasses and went back to work on the picture of the red ninja. I jumped as I heard a voice.

"Look Cole, she's right there why can't you go?" a voice asked from the distance.

"Kai, you are the one who saved her sister." Another voice said sounding more proper than the first.

I became curious and looked behind me to see 4 boys around my age arguing over who should come and do something. I wonder what it was. I guess two of the boys were apparently named Kai and Cole. I decided to pack up my art supplies and move over to my mother, father, and brother's grave.

-Kai POV-

"Look now you took too long and she left." I grumbled. I looked over at Cole and Jay who were arguing whether some supermodel was hotter than Nya. As angry as I was I really wasn't in the mood to argue anymore. Anyone who heard this would of course be shocked. I had already argued with Sensei Wu about having four girls join us and masters of spinjutsu. I decided I would go and blow off some steam.

"Momma, I saw him! In a dream he came to me and we lived happily ever after."

Who was that?

I looked to my right and saw the dirty blonde with her thick curly messy hair talking to a grave. I remember sometimes I would go to my mother's grave and tell her stories about Nya and Dad. That was when I was ten though. She's sixteen.

"Hey blondie!" I called to her snapping her out of her trance.

Her hair swished behind her as she turned to face me. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Have you heard of spinjutsu?" I asked her teetering from side to side.

"No." She said and started to leave.

"Wait!" I called. She spun around and glared at me. "I mean- do you want to- become a ninja?" I asked her hopefully.

Her eyes seemed to light up. "I'll go ask Benjamin." She said and ran.

"YES!" I cheered and ran off to find my brothers.

-Axelle POV-

I ran all the way back to Benjamin's. I was so excited that when I got there I blurted it all out. Benjamin told me it was okay to become a ninja. He told me to follow to where ever my heart led me. I love that old guy.

"Flame head!" I called to the brown haired boy.

"Blondie's here boys! Let's go!" He announced. We all hopped onto a ship.

An older man approached me. He has a very long beard. He took a sip of tea and said, "You are the air ninja. For now we will train you in spinjutsu."

I was distracted from his words and ended up looking at his tea; the sad memory of my mother arose.

"_Momma, why do you always drink that tea?"_I would ask her.

"_Why not?"_she would always say.

My mother would drink it every day. The only day she forgot was the day my father died.

"Axelle?" the old man asked.

"What is it, Sensei?" I asked.

He looked down at the ground, "Never mind."

I sighed and walked off into a room where it was seemingly silent. I took out my sketch pad and continued my drawing now adding a picture of the blue, black, and white ninjas. I got lost in my thoughts until I heard a voice.

"That's a nice drawing of my brother."

I jumped and looked over to see a girl my age with black hair in a red Chinese dress. She also looked familiar… I just couldn't place it.

"Kai's my brother." She said looking onto the window. I looked at her weirdly and realized now. Flame head was the red ninja.

"Flame head's your brother? I feel bad for you." I said and looked down at my picture.

She looked at me and smiled, "He can be a butt if he wants to but, thanks to him, I met Jay."

Jay huh? Jay must be the black one. He seems to have all the looks. Cole must be the blue one. That name sounds pathetic. The girl left the room. I decided to never work on that picture again. I got up and started walking. Then, I crashed into a person.

"Hey! Watch where you're- oh it's you." I looked up to see Flamy.

"Hello, what a pleasant day it is today." I said to Flamy as I got up hoping I wouldn't embarrass myself in front of him.

"Hey blondie- forget it." He said then started to walk away.

Damn. He's pretty good looking. What am I saying? Even if I do fall in love… all of my family ends up dying. So far the only ones who have survived are my sister and Benjamin. It's self-proclaimed that the devil hates me. People say I'm crazy or I need to stop doing drugs. Off topic…

"Hey Axelle? Are you just gonna stand there and stare at the door to Kai's room?" I jumped and turned around to see the blue ninja.

"Hi." I said. Choosing not to answer his question about Flamy.

"Sensei said I should show you the ropes. First of all, I'm Jay, ninja of lighting. I love to build and take long walks on the beach with my girlfriend Nya. I also like the color blue. Cole is the black ninja. Not to be rude or anything," He leaned really close to my face and said,"but he and Zane, the white ninja, are pretty boring." He led me through the hall to another room, "This is Zane's room. I would go in there, but I don't think he wants you to know quite yet."

Know what? I wondered as we walked down the hall to Cole's room. Cole was standing at his doorway, grinning, looking like he did something great.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say he just had se-"Jay said jokingly when before Cole pounded him in the back of the head.

"You dummy! I just found out who the next ninja is. It's a girl named Hikami. Apparently her affinity is life." Cole said and then quickly added, "She's also really pretty. Zane was lost for words."

Jay gasped as if Zane was a motor mouth like he is. I grinned and turned to Cole, "What, you think I'm not pretty?" I asked.

"No! I didn't mean that…" he said. Then he started to ramble and mumble.

"Well, we better get going if we're gonna see Kai, Nya, and I's rooms." Jay said starting to leave.

"That's okay, Jay. I just wanna know where to train and where I can put my art stuff." I said to him and offered a smile.

We walked down the hall and Jay led us to a room with a boy with a bowl haircut and Flamy.

"I got it Kai! Watch!" The green clad boy announced while holding a ball of green energy.

"Lloyd! Don't do that… she's here." Flamy said, his voice slowly fading to a mumble.

The two boys turned and the green boy waved. "Jay, who's that?" The boy asked innocently as he walked over to us.

"I'm Axelle. Who are you little guy?" I asked as I ruffled his hair.

He tried to straighten his hair while he said," I'm Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, the green ninja! Someday I'm gonna face my dad in a battle to save the world." He looked sad after he mentioned the last fact, so I decided not to push it.

"It was nice meeting you Lloyd. Later Flame Head." I said leaving the room.

I heard multiple voices yelling, "Wait!" I turned to see Flamy, Lloyd, and Jay all asking me to stay.

"Why?" I asked turning to Flamy.

"So I can train you, blondie." He said, walking closer to me.

"You ain't teachin' me anything." I said, now right in front of him and jabbing my finger into his chest with each word I said. Jay and Lloyd must have left because when I looked around they were gone.

"I will. I don't care if it takes me all day. You wanna know how I know that? Nobody's allowed to give you food until you finish. Also, you won't have a room 'cuz I have to show it to you!" Kai said with a smirk.

Why does Satan love me so? I sighed and walked over to the training course. "What's the deal Flamy?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Finish the course before I beat the first level of Super Mario Bros." He said going over to turn on his gaming system.

What? I walked over and started to try when… _WHAM_! I was thrown off. Again, I tried, _SLAM_! I was thrown off.

"I beat the level. Let's try again." Flamy said and smirked.

That was all I needed to get my game face on.

**Yea... that's the first chapter. Tell me what you think. BTW thanks violetassasin for betaing (if that's a word)**

**- Akatsuki FTW**


	2. The snow princess

_**Thank you guys so much! I've never received this much support for a story. I love you guys! :D Thanks to VioletAssasin for betaing**_

_****_**"Dark side thoughts" ** "_Light side thoughts" /Normal thoughts _Regular

Axelle POV

Kai…grr… he drove me insane. So far I had tried and fallen 3 times. He said if I could do it by tomorrow he would let me know where my room was, so for now I'm stuck between going and sleeping in the last room I was in which I think is Nya's or sleeping in the training room. I stood up and decided to try training on my own. Every time I fell I had to reset. Eventually, I completed it 10 times in a row. The next thing I knew I heard Flamy shouting trying to get me up.

"Can you do it?" He asked with a cocky tone to his voice.

"Hell yeah I can," I said while grabbing a Bo staff.

I jumped over the planks gracefully as Kai grabbed the controller. I ducked under the swords and noticed Kai was getting to the pipes at the first part of the level. Then I got to the dummy. _You're goin' down. _I knocked it over and noticed I had to come back around and Kai was at the flag pole. I chucked my Bo staff at his hands, knocking the controller away and across the room, allowing me to finish. I got back to Kai and the game and said, "You know, it's better if you jump from the top of the bricks."

He grinned and said, "Blondie, you're smarter than you look." He led me out of the room to go and eat.

- Zane POV-

I was preparing a meal for my brothers and newfound sister when Cole popped up behind me and scared me by speaking. "Zane, Sensei wants us to go out on a mission after breakfast."

"Very well Cole. Will it be a long mission?" I asked looking at him. Now calmed down from his sudden outburst.

"Sensei said it would take about 3 days. By the way, that sausage smells good." Cole said as he sat down at the somewhat large dining table.

"This is Zane and Cole. Cole, get your ass over here and say hi to Blondie." Kai said, breaking into the kitchen with an extremely messy-haired blonde girl.

"Axelle?" Cole asked. The girl nodded and sat down looking like she wanted a meal and then to sleep so I decided not to talk to her. I then took the cooked sausage and put it on a plate, setting it down on the table letting Cole, Kai, and the new girl Axelle eat first.

"Frosty!" I heard Jay squeal from the other side of the Destiny's Bounty. He bounded across the hall to the table and reached for his plate of sausage. I glared at him but he must've not seen it because he kept eating.

"Cole, we should get going." I said and glanced over to the clock, hoping Axelle didn't see my feathered friend. Cole nodded and left with a piece of toast in his mouth. I rolled my eyes and turned to Kai and Jay. "We're going to be gone for the next several days." They nodded and I jumped off the Bounty, allowing my shuriken to transform into a motorcycle.

- Later-

"I-I-It's ssssso cccccold." Cole said with his teeth chattering. I looked intently ahead of me trying to find a dwelling of a princess. I looked across the snowy forest and felt no change in the temperature but it must be drastic in order to get Cole's teeth to chatter. My thoughts were interrupted by a girl talking.

"Cute little birdie." I heard the voice gently say. I looked over to see a beautiful girl with hip length white hair and she had violet eyes. She had a blue dress that looked like it should be longer but it fit around her ankles beautifully. She wore white heeled shoes and I noticed she had my falcon. I ran ahead of Cole to talk to her.

"Hello." I greeted her.

"Oh sorry is this your falcon?" she asked nervously.

"Yes it is. You seem to like him. He also seems to like you." I commented noticing her perfect teeth and lips. I felt a tingly feeling in my stomach as I watched my falcon wander around her.

"My name is Hikami; I am princess of the land." She said offering my falcon to me.

"I am Zane, ninja of ice."

She smiled gently at me. "Father does not approve of ninjas, but I want to become one."

I noticed she started stepping towards me. It felt like butterflies were flying around in my stomach, except my stomach cavity was clearly empty. I opened my mouth and managed to muster, "Would you like to become a ninja?"

She smiled a beautiful smile and said, "I'll think about it. You can stay at the palace for now but you must keep the fact you are a ninja a secret."

_I need to make sure she doesn't find out I'm a … a monster. _I nodded and turned to Cole who was running over.

"Hey Zane, Hikami." He greeted softly. I nodded in return.

"Follow me gentlemen." She said and led us along the path.

When we got to the palace, I realized it was huge. I glanced around and then I saw Hikami. She seemed different.

"Hey you, blondie. Get your ass over here." She said now wearing a black dress that was ripped at the bottom. She seemed eviler but still beautiful.

"Yes Hikami?" I asked stiffly.

"Tell father I'm going out for a walk." She hissed and left. I sent my falcon after her in hope of her safe return.

Hikami POV

I sighed angrily and stomped along kicking a pebble as I walked. I turned and saw Zane's falcon following behind me.

"_He's nice looking after us." _My light told me as the falcon followed.

"**Whatever. Leave me alone Hikari.**" I told my light side as I got into the forest.

"You're lucky, you're free to fly where as I'm stuck in this stupid body sharing with another half." I told the falcon letting it perch on my index finger. The bird flew above my head as if to say it was jealous of me for some reason. Yet, I was an abomination to society having two minds sharing one body.

"_You're not that bad. I think you're very pretty._" My Hikari told me.

"**That's because I'm you.**" I told her. She glared at me mentally and declared she wanted control.

"_Better._" She said as she forced her way in charge.

"Fly back to Zane. We'll be okay." I told Zane's falcon. It flew away. After it disappeared from my sight I decided to head back to the palace.


	3. Filling the gaps

Zane POV

I smiled when I saw my falcon return letting me know that Hikami was alright. She seemed to have been acting strange for some reason. I noticed Hikami walk in now wearing her blue dress that reflected well across the snow covered wasteland.

"Zane!" She called out to me. I turned to see her standing there with an empty suitcase. She held it up and asked," What should I bring?"

I looked at her dress and back to her empty suitcase and decided to tell her she couldn't wear a dress. " Don't wear something you couldn't train in." She started to dig into her closet and couldn't find anything.

"Zane, I-"she paused, "I have to go. Father needs me to meet this suitor." She said and dashed out of the room.

"Hika-" She was gone. I was alone with this feeling in my abdomen. I didn't understand it but it felt like a knife was thrown around inside my chest cavity.

Hikami POV

"Hikami, come here." My father demanded. I walked towards him to meet the man who my father felt I could marry.

"Hikami, my love." The strange man says as he kneels down to kiss my hand. I glared as he backed away from the brief contact. For some reason I felt like someone else should be standing in that strange man's spot but I couldn't figure out whom.

The rest of that 'date' was a daze of confusing emotions (for me) and setting up my wedding which was to happen in three months. It was then I decided I'd rather become a ninja and die than be married to that booger of a man.

Zane POV

"Hey Zane, It's time to go back and bond with Axelle or whatever." Cole told me as he walked by my room.

I nodded and turned away from Cole and softly spoke, "I will tell Hikami."

Just then I heard pounding on the stairs and heard Hikami's door slam. I knew this was not a good thing so after Cole went further down the hall to pack his things in his room I walked over to Hikami's room and knocked on the door.

"Go away." Hikami hissed at the door.

"It's Zane. I have to tell you something." I said begging.

"Fine." She said. The door opened and I saw her make-up ruined.

"I have to leave-"I started to tell her.

"I'm leaving now. My bags are packed." Hikami says to me and she grabs a bag the size of a small backpack and she started to leave the room.

I stuck my hand out in front of her and said," Don't run away. Face your problem or it will come back to bite you. Trust me; I'll come back when you're ready."

"I'm ready to leave now!" She shouted and stomped her foot. I shook my head and left the room.

Axelle POV

"_And I say heyayayay_-"I started to sing really crapply along with the YouTube video I was watching on my iPod. Then Jay walked into the room and I shut up and blushed.

"Your singing isn't half bad." Jay said and grinned.

I grinned back at him," Duet?" He nodded and we both started singing to the song.

"_Heyayayay I said hey, what's goin' on? And I say hey... hey... I said hey, what's goin' on_?"

I turned to Jay and asked him," Hey, What's going on with you?"

"Well to be honest next week is Nya and I's one month anniversary so I'm gonna reserve us a table at a fancy restaurant. How are you and you boyfriend doing?"

"I'm single." I confessed while blushing.

"How can this be? You're such a pretty girl but have no boyfriend? The last one must have been a fool." Jay said and smiled at me.

I looked down at the floor and muttered, "Thanks Jay, but the only fool here is me. I'm forever alone."

Jay frowned and led me into this room. I looked around and saw a desk with a picture of a girl and Jay smiling next to it was a letter and next to that was a photo with Jay, Kai, Lloyd, Cole, Nya, and some other guy in white.

"You see this picture?" He asked holding up a picture of him and some girl grinning while holding some device. I nodded. "That was the day Saya was supposed to go to prom." Jay turned to me and then added," Saya's boyfriend cheated on her and I went to the prom pretending to be her date. She met her current boyfriend there."

"What was the devise for? Who-"I cut myself off.

Jay grinned as he placed the picture down. "Saya's my older sister she and I made the thingamabob to embarrass her ex. It didn't work that well."

"Thanks Jay." I said and smiled.

"It's not very often anyone really listens to my rambles because I tend to talk a lot…" Jay trailed off telling some story about the time his father and mother embarrassed him.

Jay reminds me of my younger brother so much that it hurts. My brother would always tell me stories about what he did at school or what happened to his teacher since I couldn't go to school after I was 12 due to the fact my parents had died and left me with my younger brother and sister.

"Goodnight, Jay." I said turning away from his room.

"Wait!" he cried out as I turned. I turned back to face him and gave him a questioning look. Jay smiled and asked," Can- Can we be friends?"

I paused and was shocked by his offer. The last time I had made a friend was when I was 14 and it was man that was sixty years older than me. "You don't have to Jay- but if you want to then…" I trailed off

He nodded vigorously and said," Thanks!" I smiled and left his room.

"One of them likes me. One of them hates me." I said as I stood in the hall.


	4. Goodbye Princess?

I silently walked with Cole as my head was hung down in disappointment. I had failed Sensei's one and only request- to bring Hikami back.

"Did you hear that Zane?" Cole asked while making a sudden stop. Then I heard the crunch of the snow behind me and turned around to see nothing.

"I did hear a noise. However, I don't see anyone." I said to Cole as I continued to walk. He sighed and continued walking

Later

I stepped onto the Destiny's Bounty and walked straight to my room.

"Hey Zane-"Kai started as I walked by. I ignored him and walked straight past to my room.

I sat down on the floor of my room and pounded the floor and swore. "Why am I such a failure?" I asked myself.

"You didn't fail Zane, You made the correct decision." I heard a voice gently say. I turned around and saw Sensei.

"Hello Sensei." I said and bowed after I had seen him and it had clicked in my brain.

"Zane, you are one of the most responsible young men I have ever met. You will make the correct decision. Hikami will come when her time is right. It is just like when a flower blooms, it could be late or early."

I looked at my sensei and only could nod. I didn't understand what was going on in my head. I was angry and upset like Kai. Yet, I was also feeling that happy tingly feeling in my stomach cavity. I couldn't get Hikami out of my head. "Yes Sen-"I started to only realize my Sensei had left.

Axelle POV:

"I never realized how great of a cook Benjamin was until I ate Flamy's food." I joked while elbowing Jay.

"The thing is- he never uses wheat because his father was allergic." Jay whispered to me.

I turned to see Flamy dishing some gunk onto the plate in front of me. "Bon appetite."

"I hope Zane gets back soon." Jay said very loudly. I grinned and saw Flamy glare at Jay. We all started to eat when we heard footsteps.

Flamy walked out of the room and I decided to scrape my food in the trash. I put the plate in the sink and turned to Jay, Nya, Lloyd, and Sensei Wu and asked," Who wants ramen?" They all raised their hands. I walked over to the ramen and grabbed packages and started counting. One for me, one for Flamy, one for Jay, one for Cole, one for Sensei, one for Zane, one for Nya, and one for the new girl.

I turned around to get the cooking pot and saw Kai walk in looking dejected. "Is Flamy gonna go cry to momma?" I asked while teasing him.

He turned his head slowly and gave me a look that said 'don't you dare'.

I tried again, "Look at the little baby. He's gonna go cry to his sister and her boyfriend." Jay laughed and everyone else sat in silence. Including Cole, who had just walked into the room.

"You- You- You-"Flamy started. I turned to see his body catching on fire as well as the stove and chimney. I turned back to the flame and he was trembling. He softly said," You b*tch."

I was fed up with the stupid flame head that was pushing me around telling me I was stupid and worthless. I decided to see how far it would take to push him over the edge. I turned to him and yelled," Oh look, you can say whatever you want but, once I fail it's all over. "I glared at him.

He bolted.

I noticed a trail of fire throughout the ship. I decided to ignore it to go talk to Zane. I turned down the hall towards Zane's room and knocked on the door.

"Zane? It's Axelle I was wondering if you'd like some food since Flamy's being an ass."

"Just a moment." I heard the monotone reply.

The two of us headed back to the table with Cole, Nya, Jay, Sensei, and a strange girl with silver hair.

" Sorry Zane. W- I didn't mean to worry you." She said with a bowl of ramen in front of her.

Zane's expression seemed to harden and he glared at her. He looked like he was about to talk to her and decided against it. As he decided against it his expression softened.

"Axelle, go apologize to Kai." Sensei said with his voice stiff.

"Or what?" I asked him while glaring.

He paused and sipped his tea and said," You two will sleep on the deck with only one sleeping bag."

I laughed. He thought he had the upper hand but I knew he was bluffing. "Good luck with that." I said leaving with a bowl of ramen in my hand.

"Have fun sleeping with Kai." I heard Cole say as I left.

Zane POV:

I turned to Hikami who was shocked by Axelle. I was surprised by Axelle as well but I was more shocked by Hikami. It almost seemed like there were to people inside of her single body. My situation was bad but not as bad as two souls in one body. I brushed off the weird thought about Hikami and turned back to the ramen noodles Axelle had prepared. They didn't seem bad except for the fact that the noodles had a lack of flavor. I assume that the lack of taste was me and not the ramen.

"Hikami, for now you will sleep in Axelle's room. We will get you a bed after we land which should be sometime soon." Sensei told her. He then turned to me," Zane you and Kai will hold off your training with Lloyd and will instead train Axelle and Hikami."

I nodded and silently ate the rest of my ramen. The meal remained fairly quiet even though Jay was sitting directly across from Nya. I decided I would train Hikami when the sun rose tomorrow. I was about to open my chest cavity to program my alarm clock but I thought I would panic Hikami and decided against it.

Axelle POV:

I thumped towards my room frustrated with Flamy and myself. Damn that stupid flame head.

"You will sleep on deck with Kai. Unless you two would rather sleep in his room." Sensei said while blocking the door to my room.

I growled at him and walked onto the deck to be greeted by Flamy.

"Hey, Blondie!" he yelled.

"What?" I hissed at him. I was not in the mood for his stupid attitude.

"I'm sorry." He said very softly.

I was shocked by his sudden apology and turned to him with my face now softened. "I'm sorry I blew up at you."

"You can have the bag." He said to me while standing up. I watched him walk over to the mast and lean over against it. It wasn't exactly the warmest night and I felt bad.

"We can share, right?" I asked him. I expected him to make a comment about how desperate I was. Instead he came over hopped into the sleeping bag with me. I could smell a slightly sweet scent coming from him. (A/N: I could smell the smelly smell of EVIL!)

"You see that star? That's Virgo." Ka-Flamy pointed up to the sky.

I rolled my eyes." That's the big dipper." I said while pointing at another set of stars.

"My mother loved stars. When I was little she would take me outside to look at the stars with her. I look at the sky before I make any decision." Kai said musing over something.

"My dad loved stars too. He taught me every constellation he knew by the time I was seven." I said to him.

"Your mother must've been very smart and pretty then." Kai said. I turned over to tell him the same about his father but he was already asleep.

Sorry about the slow upload. Stress from me and My beta has made it hard.


	5. The grey and purple ninjas

Chapter 5: The Grey and Purple Ninjas

Axelle POV:

I woke up right next to Kai... Good Going!

"Nya... It's okay... Mom will be home..." He sleep talked... EVEN BETTER! I sighed and tried to avoid the idiot who brought me into this stupid place.

I sighed knowing Jay was going to tease me for sleeping with K-Flamy. I turned to see his usual cocky face now a soft face that made me want to just k- What am I thinking? If I were to fall in love with him- I jumped out of the covers and scurried into the kitchen.

When I got into the kitchen, Zane was cooking and the Girl-...Hikami! was helping him. Something seemed off about Zane but, I didn't wanna push it.

"'Morning Ax!" Jay greeted.

"Hey." I told him. Jay sat down next to me and started chattering. I ignored him and turned to Zane, who was making pancakes.

"Dude did you and Kai-"Jay started to ask. My face turned red and I shook my head.

"Why the hell would I wanna-" I started to shout but was cut off by Zane.

"Axelle? Can you bring the milk on the table over?" Zane asked. I knew I liked that guy! He just saved me from doing something really embarrassing.

"Hold a sec, Zane. I'll be right there!" I told him as I grabbed the milk.

"Axelle, you and Hikami will train with me today." Sensei said. I felt disappointment for some reason. Like Kai needed to be in charge of my training and Hikami didn't belong here. I pushed it off and grabbed a glass off the table.

"Uh, not to be rude or anything..." Jay trailed off," That's usually where Kai sits."

"Well that sucks for him." I said as I put the glass up to my lips. Jay laughed and grabbed a pancake from the dish.

Cole stumbled into the room with the sleep visible in his eyes. He made it more obvious with the fact that he shoved his head in the fridge and sat there for a few minutes.

"Cole, you okay?" I asked and laughed.

"Cole needs a minute to wake up." Hikami said with a giggle.

"Cole is awake." Cole slurred like a drunken man. He then proceeded to act even more drunk by tripping into his seat at the table.

"Jay likes his goldfish too!" Jay said jokingly while using a voice that sounded like elmo's. Sensei Wu shook his head and took out the daily paper.

LATER

"Ninja-Go!" Sensei said as he put a suit on Hikami and me.

I looked down to see a gray suit hugging my chest and a purple hugging Hikami's. I was shocked by the lust in Sensei's eyes as he looked at my chest.

"You both must train together with your golden weapons. Axelle, you are the ninja of Wind capable of calming fire and aiding Ice. Hikami is the ninja of life capable of growing life on the most hash of conditions. Hikami you will receive the Bow of Life and Axelle I grant you the Bo of wind." He said handing me a Bo staff. I grinned and turned to Hikami who appeared to be upset with something.

I sat down after sensei had left and started to clean off my ninja suit. "Do you want some help?" I asked Hikami

"With what?" She asked as she held the Bow in her hands.

"Never mind... Sensei, what are we supposed to do with these?" I asked as I waved my Bo around.

"These are training weapons for until you have unlocked your inner powers. For now you both will work together until we find the others." He said as he walked out of the room.

"Alright, Hikami... How the hell are we gonna do this?" I asked. She shrugged.

I took the bo and swung it around in a circle. I turned to the silver haired girl," Why don't we girl talk or something?"

"Girl talk, huh?" She said turning toward the wall. Something about her seemed more gruff than she was normally.

"To be honest, the last time I had girl talk was when I was 12." I said and stroked my dirty blonde fluff of hair.

"Well, I was supposed to get married to some guy-" She started.

"Was his name Jafar?" I asked her and fought the urge to laugh at my joke..

"No, it was Kyo. He was supposed to be the king after my father. I hated that damn village." She grumbled.

"I guess it's my turn. I wasn't anything fancy. My mother died giving birth to my brother and I had to become a mother figure to my little brother," I took a deep, shaky breath," My father was killed in the war a week after my brother was killed in an attack by the skeletons."

Hikami wrapped her arm around me and frowned," It looks like we both had sucky lives."

I felt a tear fall down my face. I quickly wiped it away trying to hide the fact I was crying. I looked up at Hikami who was moving her arm off my shoulder.

"Should we start then?" I asked softly.

She shook her head and laughed," No, Nya said she's gonna take us to the mall."

"What's a mall?" I asked confused.

Hikami's eyes widened and her face seemed to soften," How do you not know-" She stopped herself and grabbed my right hand, pulling me out of the training room.

Oh boy, more things I don't know about, I thought as Hikami pulled me away.

**Okay, I haven't updated in so long and I am so sorry!**

**First I got a new computer, so I had to retype every thing.**

**Second, I didn't have a beta to double check this. That means anyone who wants to beta let me know!**

**Third, I stopped watching Ninjago for a bit. Now I'm back and have no idea what I'm doing Next chapter!**

**See you next update!**


End file.
